Chère Alice
by Dream Factory
Summary: Chère Alice, chaque nuit je t'écris... Si seulement je savais où envoyer ces mails !" Après qu'Edward et sa famille soient partis, Bella éprouve le besoin d'écrire à sa meilleure amie. Un mail pour chaque jour où Edward est loin d'elle.
1. 16 Septembre 2005

**Titre: **Chère Alice

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **"Chère Alice, chaque nuit je t'écris... Si seulement je savais où envoyer ces mails !"

Après qu'Edward et sa famille soient partis, Bella éprouve le besoin d'écrire à sa meilleure amie. Un mail pour chaque jour où Edward est loin d'elle.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. J'emprunte juste un peu les personnages. Je promets de les rendre.

**A/N:** Je viens de revoir New Moon et la scène où Bella écrit des mails à Alice devait être transformée en fic ! Je vais essayer de poster tous les jours, même si je ne peux rien promettre. Mais je ferais de mon mieux. De plus, certains seront plus long que d'autres. Après tout, en règle générale, les mails ne font pas une page.

* * *

Chère Alice,

Aujourd'hui, je suis morte. Ton frère m'a tué.

_Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, _m'a-t-il dit. Que répondre à ça ?

Tu le sais déjà, il m'a quitté. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Qu'il m'avait mentit durant tous ces mois. Qu'il ne m'oublierait pas mais qu'il se laisserait distraire.

Chaque mot qu'il a prononcé au cours de cet après-midi m'a percé le coeur. Et puis, il est partit, me laissant seule dans les bois avec mon coeur en lambeaux. J'ai essayé de le suivre, de le rattraper. Quelle stupidité ! Je me suis perdue. J'ai erré pendant de nombreuses heures avant de me rouler en boule au sol.

Je voulais mourir. Ca aurait été tellement plus simple, tellement moins douloureux. Juste fermer les yeux et tout oublier. Oublier les mots d'Edward, sa froideur, ma douleur. Oublier qu'il venait de partir, que je ne le verrais plus. Et que je ne te verrais plus non plus.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça. Je sais juste qu'au bout d'un moment un Quileute m'a retrouvé, Sam. Sam Uley. Il m'a ramené à la maison, auprès de Charlie.

J'ai cru comprendre que tout le monde me cherchait. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. Quel intêret ? Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me trouvent. Je voulais rester dans ces bois. Je ne voulais pas revenir.

Charlie m'a veillé toute la nuit, répondant aux nombreux coups de téléphone. Tout le monde semble s'inquiéter pour moi. Là encore, j'ignore pourquoi. Il ne reste pas assez de moi pour être digne d'inquiétude.

La mère de Jessica aussi a appellé. Des feux ont été allumés à la Réserve. Charlie a appellé Billy. Ce sont les jeunes de la Réserve. Ils ont allumé ces feux pour faire la fête. Pour fêter votre départ.

Charlie m'a dit qu'on lui avait dit que Carlisle avait accepté un poste à Los Angeles. Comme si vous mettriez jamais les pieds dans une ville aussi ensoleillée.

Je suis si fatiguée, Alice. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été drainée. Je viens d'arriver dans ma chambre et j'ai vu que toutes les affaires qui avaient un rapport avec...vous avaient disparus. Vous avez fait le ménage à ce que je vois.

_Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé, _a-t-il dit. Il a tenu promesse.

Et maintenant, c'est moi qui n'existe plus.

Bella.

* * *

  
Voilà, j'ai déjà les quelques mails suivant d'écrit, si ça vous plaît. Alors faites le moi savoir.


	2. 17 Septembre 2005

**Titre: **Chère Alice

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **"Chère Alice, chaque nuit je t'écris... Si seulement je savais où envoyer ces mails !"

Après qu'Edward et sa famille soient partis, Bella éprouve le besoin d'écrire à sa meilleure amie. Un mail pour chaque jour où Edward est loin d'elle.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. J'emprunte juste un peu les personnages. Je promets de les rendre.

* * *

Chère Alice,

Le sommeil m'a fuit toute la nuit. La même scène rejoue encore et encore dans mon esprit. Ton _frère _me disant qu'_il_ ne m'aime pas.

Je le savais, je l'avais toujours su. Je savais que je n'étais pas digne de_ lui,_ pas digne de vous. Pourtant je voulais y croire, je voulais croire que peut-être, un jour, _il_ finirait par m'aimer comme moi je l'aime. Mais j'avais tort.

Je pensais malgrès tout avoir un peu plus de temps. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre fin soit aussi rapide. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour m'y préparer. Bien qu'en fait, je n'aurais jamais été prête. Je ne serais jamais prête à renoncer à lui.

Bella.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plaît. Si vous voulez le prochain mail, faîtes le moi savoir !


	3. 18 Septembre 2005

**Titre: **Chère Alice

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **"Chère Alice, chaque nuit je t'écris... Si seulement je savais où envoyer ces mails !"

Après qu'Edward et sa famille soient partis, Bella éprouve le besoin d'écrire à sa meilleure amie. Un mail pour chaque jour où Edward est loin d'elle.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. J'emprunte juste un peu les personnages. Je promets de les rendre.

* * *

Chère Alice,

Je n'ai toujours pas dormi. _Il_ apparaît dès que je ferme les yeux. Je vois _son _visage. J'entends _sa_ voix.

Je commence à _le _voir même quand j'ai les yeux ouverts. Partout. Tout le temps.

Bella.

* * *

  
Très court, je sais. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de plus à ajouter. Vous voulez le prochain ? Reviews


	4. 19 Septembre 2005

**Titre: **Chère Alice

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **"Chère Alice, chaque nuit je t'écris... Si seulement je savais où envoyer ces mails !"

Après qu'Edward et sa famille soient partis, Bella éprouve le besoin d'écrire à sa meilleure amie. Un mail pour chaque jour où Edward est loin d'elle.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. J'emprunte juste un peu les personnages. Je promets de les rendre. 

* * *

Chère Alice,

Oh Alice ! J'ai si mal. _Il_ m'a arraché le coeur lorsque il est partit. Je ne peux plus respirer, je ne peux plus manger, je ne peux plus réfléchir.

Le froid qui s'est infiltré en moi en ce jour maudit ne m'a plus quitté. La douleur non plus d'ailleur.

Elle me submerge, vague par vague. La moindre petite chose peut me faire penser à...vous.

Je perds pied, Alice. Je me noie. Et personne n'est là pour me sauver. Pas même toi. Tu as changé ton adresse e-mail. Tu m'as abandonnée toi aussi, Alice. Mais malgrès tout, je n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir. Ni a toi, ni à..._lui._

Bella.

* * *

Vous aimez ? Vous voulez le prochain ? Reviews


	5. 20 Septembre 2005

**Titre: **Chère Alice

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **"Chère Alice, chaque nuit je t'écris... Si seulement je savais où envoyer ces mails !"

Après qu'Edward et sa famille soient partis, Bella éprouve le besoin d'écrire à sa meilleure amie. Un mail pour chaque jour où Edward est loin d'elle.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. J'emprunte juste un peu les personnages. Je promets de les rendre.

* * *

Chère Alice,

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer ! Je ne veux plus respirer. Chaque inspiration que je prend semble agrandir le trou béant qui a remplacé mon coeur. J'aimerais tellement ne plus rien ressentir. Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Juste une toute petite seconde.

Bella.

* * *

  
Vous voulez le prochain ? Review


	6. 21 Septembre 2005

**Titre: **Chère Alice

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **"Chère Alice, chaque nuit je t'écris... Si seulement je savais où envoyer ces mails !"

Après qu'Edward et sa famille soient partis, Bella éprouve le besoin d'écrire à sa meilleure amie. Un mail pour chaque jour où Edward est loin d'elle.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. J'emprunte juste un peu les personnages. Je promets de les rendre.

* * *

Chère Alice,

Le sommeil me fuit toujours. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir comment faire pour m'endormir.

Pour tout te dire, je ne sais même pas si je suis fatiguée ou pas. Je ne ressens plus rien. Plus rien du tout.

Je n'ai plus faim, je n'ai plus soif, je n'ai plus sommeil... Je n'ai plus rien.

Depuis qu'_il_ est partit.

Bella.

* * *

  
Vous voulez le prochain ? Reviews !


	7. 22 Septembre 2005

**Titre: **Chère Alice

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **"Chère Alice, chaque nuit je t'écris... Si seulement je savais où envoyer ces mails !"

Après qu'Edward et sa famille soient partis, Bella éprouve le besoin d'écrire à sa meilleure amie. Un mail pour chaque jour où Edward est loin d'elle.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. J'emprunte juste un peu les personnages. Je promets de les rendre.

* * *

Chère Alice,

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ? Je ne vis plus depuis ce jour là.

J'étouffe, Alice. Je ne peux plus respirer._ Il_ était mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre.

Oh, Alice. Pourquoi est-il partit ? Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Bella.

* * *

  
Vous voulez le prochain ? Review


	8. 23 Septembre 2005

**Titre: **Chère Alice

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **"Chère Alice, chaque nuit je t'écris... Si seulement je savais où envoyer ces mails !"

Après qu'Edward et sa famille soient partis, Bella éprouve le besoin d'écrire à sa meilleure amie. Un mail pour chaque jour où Edward est loin d'elle.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. J'emprunte juste un peu les personnages. Je promets de les rendre.

* * *

Chère Alice,

Une semaine déjà. Ca fait une semaine qu'_il_ m'a quitté. Que _vous _m'avez quitté.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait tellement plus longtemps. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

Je ne me souviens même plus d'avant. Mon univers s'est figé. Ma vie toute entière tournait autour d'_Edward_.

Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je suis perdue.

Bella.

* * *

Ca vous plaît ? Vous en voulez encore ? Reviews


	9. 24 Septembre 2005

**Titre: **Chère Alice

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **"Chère Alice, chaque nuit je t'écris... Si seulement je savais où envoyer ces mails !"

Après qu'Edward et sa famille soient partis, Bella éprouve le besoin d'écrire à sa meilleure amie. Un mail pour chaque jour où Edward est loin d'elle.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. J'emprunte juste un peu les personnages. Je promets de les rendre.

* * *

Chère Alice,

Ne vois-tu pas à quel point je souffre ? Ne veilles-tu plus sur moi ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné toi aussi, Alice ? Pourquoi as-tu cesser de veiller sur moi ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu mourir, Alice ?

J'ai si mal. Et tu ne le vois pas.

Bella.

* * *

Ca vous plaît ? Vous voulez le prochain ? Reviews


	10. 25 Septembre 2005

**Titre: **Chère Alice

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **"Chère Alice, chaque nuit je t'écris... Si seulement je savais où envoyer ces mails !"

Après qu'Edward et sa famille soient partis, Bella éprouve le besoin d'écrire à sa meilleure amie. Un mail pour chaque jour où Edward est loin d'elle.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. J'emprunte juste un peu les personnages. Je promets de les rendre.

* * *

Chère Alice,

Charlie veut que je retourne à l'école demain. L'école, est-ce que quelque chose d'aussi banale existe encore ?

J'ignore si j'en serais capable, Alice. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de le faire. Cela signifierait reprendre ma vie... Sans lui.

Bella.

* * *

Vous en voulez plus ? Reviews !


	11. 26 Septembre 2005

**Titre: **Chère Alice

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **"Chère Alice, chaque nuit je t'écris... Si seulement je savais où envoyer ces mails !"

Après qu'Edward et sa famille soient partis, Bella éprouve le besoin d'écrire à sa meilleure amie. Un mail pour chaque jour où Edward est loin d'elle.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. J'emprunte juste un peu les personnages. Je promets de les rendre.

* * *

Chère Alice,

Comme je te l'ai dit hier, j'ai repris l'école aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas ce qui était le pire : les murmures sur mon passage ou les questions franches qu'on venait me poser.

Mais le plus terrible, c'est que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous chercher, Alice. J'esperais vous voir entrer dans la caféteria, comme si de rien n'était. Je voulais voir la silhouette massive d'Emmett franchir la porte, accompagné de Rosalie.

Puis tu serais entrée, dansant comme toujours, et entraînant Jasper dans ton sillage. Et enfin, il serait apparut. Et il m'aurait sourit...

Bella.

* * *

Vous voulez le suivant ? Reviews !


End file.
